Funny Moments In Bleach with My Friends
by Tiryn
Summary: Okay, this may sound weird to anyone who has read this, but my friends and I find out that the Bleach characters fall into our world. And guess what else? I'm going to have fun torturing them :D
1. Oh My Fucking God!

**_Funny Moments In Bleach With My Friends_**

**_Okay, this is something I thought of whenever me and a three of my friends were sleeping over. It was actually a great idea, so I started right away._**

**_Everything is going to be in script form because there is going to be a whole bunch of talking and I'll be using my pen name and using my friend's nicknames (instead of one of them; her nickname is really Ichigo, but I've decided to change her nick name to Hichigo.) AND ICHIGO'S HOLLOW IS NAMED OGICHI!  
_**

*action*

person: speech

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Bleach

enjoy the story ^^

* * *

*Me, Luna, Violet, and Hichigo is in the living room watching Bleach*

Luna: TOUSHIROU'S SO ADORABLE!

Me: I KNOW!

Hichigo: Are you two fangirls?

Luna: Yes. ^-^

Me: *grins and laughs maniacally*

Hichigo: Oh my gosh! Fangirls have an evil laugh too... AWESOME!

Luna: *maniacal laugh*

Violet: You are all crazy...

Me: Yes, yes I know. But that's why you're our friend, right? ^-^

Violet: *mumbles under breath*

Luna: You are crazy, you know that, right, Tiryn?

Me: I'm not repeating myself, Luna, so you should know what I was going to say to that statement. -_-U

Everyone: ...

Me: GAY BABY IS BORN!

Luna: Ha-ha, true.

Hichigo: Hey, you stole that from me!

Me: You were the one to tell me about it, so :P

Violet: Touche

Luna: This is going to ge-

Hichigo: Shut it Violet! This doesn't involve you or Luna!

Violet: Okay

Luna: *raises and eyebrow* Since when did I get dragged into this?

Me: Hey Hichigo!

Hichigo: What?

Me: That was uncalled for, you bitch!

Hichigo: Don't call me a bitch, bitch!

Me: At least I didn't yell at an innocent bystander!

Hichigo: ...

Me: *turns to Violet* Are you alright?

Violet: I'll be fine

Me: You sure?

Violet: Yes, Tiryn, I'll be fine

Me: You really sure?

Violet: Yes yes! I'll be fine! Stop worrying about me!

Me: ...

Luna: *munching on popcorn* This is great entertainment; now please, do go on ^-^

Me: *grabs some popcorn and pops into mouth* Let's continue watching Bleach please -_-

Luna: *huddles popcorn to chest* Fine, but stop stealing my popcorn! *points and stares at me accusingly*

Hichigo: Hey guys...

Everyone else: What is it?

Hichigo: Creepy... Oh, the Bleach characters aren't on the screen anymore.

Everyone else: WHAT?

Me: Do I have to buy another TV? TT^TT

Hichigo: No you do-

*doorbell rings several times*

Luna: I swear if that's your brother 'visiting' again, I'm going to kill him! *flexes claws (they're really her fingers, but who cares?)*

Me: Hey, it ain't my fault he had to deliver the pizza that I order!

Hichigo: Oh, just go and answer it, Tiryn!

Me: I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh!

Violet: Are you sure it's okay to do that?

Me: *sighs* In all of the years that you have known me and we have all lived together, would you count me as stupid in these situations?

Luna/Hichigo: Plenty of times, Tiryn, plenty of times.

Me: Yeah whatever *opens door still looking at Luna and Hichigo* And what about you?

Everyone else: O-O

Me: What? *looks at who's at the door* Oh. My. Fucking. God!

* * *

**_If anyone can guess who is at the door and guesses right I'll give you a virtual banquet. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this ^^  
_**


	2. The Group and Bleach Characters Meet

**_Funny Moments In Bleach With My Friends_**

**_Nobody even tried to guess TT^TT Ah well, I decided to update because people are reading this, so kudos to you ^^  
_**

**_Everything is going to be in script form because there is going to be a whole bunch of talking and I'll be using my pen name and using my friend's nicknames (instead of one of them; her nickname is really Ichigo, but I've decided to change her nick name to Hichigo.) AND ICHIGO'S HOLLOW IS NAMED OGICHI!  
_**

*action*

person: speech

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Bleach

enjoy the story ^^

* * *

Luna: IT'S HITSUGAYA!

Hitsugaya: *anger mark* Can you please tell us where we are? *looks down at me*

Violet: 'We'? What do you mean by 'we'?

Me: *slight anger mark; grabs friends and Hitsugaya and drags them outside* Oh. My. Fucking. God! *drops everyone*

Hichigo: It's the Bleach characters!

Luna: Hey Tiryn...

Me: Yeah?

Luna: *grins evilly* You have the rope?

Me: *grins evilly and pulls rope out of nowhere* Why yes, yes I do

Violet: What are you going to do?

Hichigo: Yeah, what are you going to do?

Luna: GET 'IM! *chases Hitsugaya with me behind her*

Hichigo: -_- Well, our question is answered...

Me: *catches Hitsugaya and ties him up* Got him, Luna!

Luna: Good job, Tiryn ^^

Rangiku: Why did you tie up Taicho?

Me: Hello Rangiku fuku-taicho.

Rangiku: O-O Umm...

Me: *huggles Hitsugaya's head* He's too cute to resist T~T

Rangiku: O... Kay... *backs up slowly*

Me: Hey Luna, will you hang onto him for a second? *tosses Hitsugaya to Luna*

Luna: *catches Hitsugaya easily* Why? *sets him down*

Hitsugaya: DAMN IT! LET ME OUT!

*yells are ignored*

Me: *pulls out more rope out of nowhere* I have to go catch a few people, if you will... *pulls a Gin face*

Hichigo/Violet: That's creepy.

Luna: Very

Me: Now, if you excuse me *disappears into crowd of Bleach characters*

Hitsugaya: *struggles against rope* LET ME OUT OF THIS ROPE THIS INSTANT!

Luna: *chuckles* You can't get out of that, trust me; I've tried. Tyrin's our best knot tier of the group.

Ichigo: Group? What do you mean by 'group'?

Violet: Well, we're a group of friends that has been dubbed 'the group'. Since people stuck to that, we decided to assign each other group jobs. I have a... special... role in the group if you will, within the group.

Luna: I'm the ring leader

Hichigo: I'm the second in command

Luna: And Tiryn is a...

Violet: Special...

Hichigo: Case...

Luna: If you will...

Hitsugaya: What do you mean by 'special case'? *stops struggling*

Rukia: *appears out of nowhere* Why is there a girl tying up most of the people?

Luna: That would be Tiryn. She's catching all of her favorite people (which is a lot of people, by the way) and tying them in some tough rope of hers.

Me: I'm done! ^-^

Violet: Who did you catch, Tiryn?

Tiryn: Well, I caught Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, Unohana, Harribel, Byakuya, Momo, Orihime, Kenpachi, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Chad, Uryu, Ururu, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and now I need one more person to catch before my collection is complete *grins evilly at Ichigo*

* * *

**_And that, my friends, is where I shall end today's 'Funny Moments In Bleach With My Friends'_**

**_Any who, please do review ^^  
_**


	3. CANDY 8D and some other weird crap

**_Funny Moments In Bleach With My Friends_**

**_Everything is going to be in script form because there is going to be a whole bunch of talking and I'll be using my pen name and using my friend's nicknames (instead of one of them; her nickname is really Ichigo, but I've decided to change her nick name to Hichigo.) AND ICHIGO'S HOLLOW IS NAMED OGICHI!  
_**

*action*

person: speech

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Bleach

enjoy the story ^^

* * *

Ichigo: *a bit freaked out* Why is that girl staring at me like that?

Hichigo: Hey Ichigo...

Ichigo: What?

Me: Thanks Rukia ^^ *puts on soul reaper glove and grabs mon-soul (Kon)*

Luna: You might want to run, Strawberry.

Ichigo: *huge anger mark* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: *shoves pill in Ichigo's mouth*

Ichigo: *goes into shinigami form*

Kon: What the hell?

Ichigo: What just happened?

Luna: You're about to find out in 3... 2... 1...

Me: *slams glove into Ichigo's face*

Ichigo: *Ogichi pops out*

Ogichi: well... This is interesting *smiles evilly*

Me: *smiles very evilly* You're coming with me

Ogichi: Wait, what?

Uryu: Just go with her, besides, we don't even know where we are!

Me: *blinks*

Luna: Tiryn, have you seriously forgotten that they have come from a different universe?

Me: No *blank stare*

Hichigo: Then tell me why you are going all fangirl on the characters AND us? *very pissed*

Me: So then they can stay in one place while we explain where they are and try to explain what they are in this world *still has blank stare*

Violet: Tiryn-chan, please untie them...

Me: Okay ^^ *unties group*

Hichigo: My god *smacks forehead*

Luna: How we deal with her is a complete mystery to me *blank stare*

Byakuya: This is completely absurd..

Me: You guys are the ones who dropped out of nowhere

Renji: *quietly chuckles*

Youruichi: You have a strange riatsu, all of you...

Me: Okay, and?

Yachiru: CANDY!

* * *

Okay, that is the third chapter of this crazy series ^^  
I had my friend help me with this chapter, so I dedicate this chapter to her ^^

Now applaud! *crickets chirp*

I said applaud! *brings out chainsaw*

*applaud is heard* Thank you ^^

Now, I dedicate the chapter to Hichigo ^^

Oh, I need to answer the review(s) I got, soooooo...

Cool Guy 33 I know, right ^^ Thanks for the review ^^

Alright, people, REVIEW 8D


End file.
